


Arnold der Schröckliche

by IfIWouldDoThat



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deutsch | German, Kissing, Lehrer!Schiller, M/M, Museums, Museumsführer!Goethe, Todeslanze
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:13:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIWouldDoThat/pseuds/IfIWouldDoThat
Summary: Schiller ist mit seiner Klasse im Museum und keiner hört dem Museumsführer zu, außer Schiller. Tja, und wenn schon keiner aufpasst...





	Arnold der Schröckliche

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melian12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/gifts).



Es war laut. Und zwar ohrenbetäubend. Schreiende Kinder hatten sich wie die Sintflut im ganzen Museum ausgebreitet, und sie wüteten jetzt ungebändigt durch die Gänge. Lachen, aufgeregtes Kreischen, Unterhaltungen, und auch der gelegentliche Schmerzensschrei, wenn ein Kind dem anderen in die Seite zwickte.

Und Friedrich mittendrin zwischen den tobenden, wogenden Wellen des Lärms. Der Ruhepol, die Stille, das schwarze Loch. Und vor allem war er die Quelle aller schlechten Laune dieses Planeten, zumindest in diesem Moment. Er war Lehrer, und auch wenn er diese Kinder liebte, so war es doch milde gesagt manchmal ein wenig anstrengend.

Wie zum Beispiel auf dieser Exkursion. Wie wilde Tiere hatten sich die Schüler von der Gruppe getrennt, und waren einfach losgestürmt. Einziges Problem: Alle waren weg, es gab keine Gruppe mehr. Jetzt stand er alleine da.

Nur der verdutzte Führer war noch da. Auf seinem Namensschild stand Goethe, ungewöhnlicher Name. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war in Verzweiflung gefroren, die Kinder waren aber auch wirklich Kunstbanausen.

So starrten sie sich gegenseitig an, keiner sagte etwas. Friedrich sammelte noch Kraft für das unmögliche Unterfangen alle Schüler einzusammeln. Er schloss kurz die Augen und seufzte resignierte. Er wollte gerade mit einer Entschuldigung ansetzten, etwas, das er heutzutage viel zu oft tat, da sagte der Führer: „Vielleicht sollten sie sich austoben. Dann sind sie leichter einzufangen.“

Friedrich war verdutzt. Welcher Führer ließ denn freiwillig irgendwelche wildgewordenen Kinder durch ein Museum laufen? Aber Friedrich hatte auch keine Lust anzufangen Kammerjäger für die Kinder anzurufen, deswegen sagte er nichts, sondern seufzte nur. „Sie könnten die Führung ja für mich weitermachen, mich interessiert das schon.“ Er war ein wenig verlegen. War es unhöflich die Kinder, sie eigentlich in seiner Obhut waren, einfach in dem Zustand zu lassen, wie sie gerade waren? Andererseits hatte er gerade einfach nicht die Kraft irgendwas zu tun.

Zu seinem Glück lächelte der Führer nur verständnisvoll und drehte sich um, um weiter zu gehen. „Hier sehen Sie die Turnierslanze von Ritter Arnold der Schröckliche. Er war sehr beliebt auf den Festen, und da er so viele Turniere gewann bekam seine Lanze den Spitznamen Todeslanze.“

Friedrich starrte den dicken Ast ein wenig ungläubig an. „Die is aber dick.“, sagte er.

Der Museumsführer lachte nur und ging weiter und erzählte währenddessen die Geschichte, wie Arnold der Schröckliche die Tochter des Königs schwängerte.

Friedrich hörte aber nicht zu, sondern starrte auf den Knackarsch vor seinem Gesicht. Das Wort Todeslanze drang durch den Nebel seiner eigenen Gedanken und er wurde augenblicklich Knallrot. Er konnte es nicht lassen die Lippen von Herrn Goethe anzustarren, als dieser stehen blieb und sich zu ihm umdrehte. Friedrich leckte sich die Lippen. Er hatte sich schon beim ersten Blick auf diesen Mann gedacht, dass er ihn vielleicht mal zum Kaffee einladen könnte.

„Herr Schiller? Herr Schiller.“ Er erschrak und schaute schnell wieder auf. Mist, das lief ja gut. „Alles in Ordnung Herr Schiller?“

Friedrich wurde rot und nickte hastig, konnte sich aber einen letzten Blick auf die Lippen nicht verkneifen.

„Die Führung wäre jetzt beendet. Soll ich ihnen helfen die Kinder einzusammeln?“

Friedrich kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. „Ach, das müssen sie nicht. Wenn es ok ist, würde ich sie noch ein wenig hier lassen, der Ausflug ist eigentlich noch eine halbe Stunde länger geplant gewesen.“

Der Museumsführer nickte und lächelte. „Soll ich ihnen das Archiv zeigen? Da haben wir noch ein paar schöne und interessante Stücke.“

Friedrich nickte eifrig, für seinen Geschmack ein bisschen zu eifrig, aber Herr Goethe schien nicht gestört dadurch. Er lächelte nur nochmal freundlich und machte eine Handgeste auf einen Gang hin. Am Ende des Ganges war eine Tür auf der Stand: Zutritt nur für Personal.

Kurzerhand war sie aufgesperrt und Friedrich folgte dem Museumsführer in einen großen Raum voller Kisten, Schränke, Vitrinen und Tischen auf denen Werkzeuge lagen.  Er ging ihm nach durch die Reihen, weiter in den Raum, dann links um eine Kurve, dann standen sie in einer Sackgasse.

„Was ist hier? Eine weitere Todeslanze?“, witzelte Friedrich.

Was er nicht erwartet hatte war der Mund des Museumsführers auf seinem, eine Hand in seinen Haaren die andere begrabschte seinen Arsch. Trotz seines Schocks konnte er nichts anderes tun, als die Augen zu schließen und sich stöhnend dem Kuss hinzugeben.

Als sie nach einiger Zeit keuchend auseinandergingen grinste Friedrich.

„Denken Sie ich hätte Ihre Blicke nicht bemerkt?“

Friedrich schüttelte nur den Kopf und initiierte noch einen Kuss. Dieser war noch feuchter, schmutziger, und obszöner, als der vorherige.

„Johann.“, keuchte der andere Mann, als sie diesmal pausierte. Friedrich schaute nur verwirrt. „Das ist mein Name.“, erklärte er, „Damit du ihn schreien kannst, wenn ich dich auf meiner Todeslanze aufspieße.“


End file.
